vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Virizion
Summary Virizion is a Legendary Grass-/Fighting-type Pokemon, introduced in the 5th generation. This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 5-B Name: Virizion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though referred to as female Age: Presumably hundreds of years Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Sword of Justice, Grassland Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Sword Mastery, Longevity, Plant Manipulation, Martial Arts, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to powders and Leech Seed, Resistance to Dark, Electric, Grass, Ground, Rock, and Water-type moves, Defense Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Stronger than Ordinary Forme Keldeo), likely Planet level (Implied to be capable of harming Kyurem) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely far higher (Faster than Ordinary Forme Keldeo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Planet level Stamina: Very high (Fought in a war against humans, mostly with just itself and the other Swords of Justice) Range: Extended melee range due to size. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High in and out of combat. It has fought in many battles, against man and Pokemon alike, and has shown intelligence equal to or greater than humans, coupled with its life experiences. Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Fairy, Acid, and especially Flying based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justified:' Virizion's ability. If hit with a Dark type move, its attack rises. *'Close Combat:' Virizion attacks the opponent furiously, with no care for its guard. While the move does great damage, it lowers both of Virizion's defensive stats. *'Leaf Blade:' Virizion gives its horns verdant energy before cutting the opponent. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Quick Attack:' Virizion rushes the opponent faster than their eyes can keep track. This move usually goes first. *'Leer:' Virizion leers at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Double Kick:' Virizion kicks the opponent twice. *'Magical Leaf:' Virizion creates many leaves, imbues them with magic, and sends them to home onto the opponent. *'Take Down:' Virizion rams at the opponent with a powerful tackle, but takes recoil damage from it. *'Helping Hand:' Virizion cheers on its teammate, which temporarily raises their physical and special stats. *'Retaliate:' Virizion hits the opponent with an attack that does more damage if one of its teammates just fell in battle. *'Giga Drain:' Virizion saps a large portion of health from the opponent using its verdant powers, and gives health back to Virizion equal to half of the damage done. *'Sacred Sword:' The signature move of the Swords of Justice. Virizion uses its horns as swords and cuts the opponent. This move has no regards for changes in the opponent's defense or evasion. *'Swords Dance:' Virizion dances frenetically, which raises its attack stat severely. *'Quick Guard:' Virizion erects a barrier that blocks moves that attempt to go first. *'Work Up:' Virizion riles itself up, raising its special and physical attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Mammals Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5